Rhone
|place = 1/20|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 4|days = 39 |season2 = 20 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 19/22 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 8 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 47 |tribalwins = 4 |individualwins = 2 |totalchallengewins = 6 |totalvotes = 9 }} is a contestant on the online community game and the winner of ! Rhone spent much of The Azores merge in the minority, relying on his survival skills to stay alive. After clinching the final two immunities, he impressively managed to reach the end, where he had the difficult task of facing a very bitter jury. Despite his unwillingness to bend to the jurors, his impressive survival gameplay shined through, earning him Bang A Rang’s first unanimous win in a 9-0 vote. Rhone came back two and a half years later as a villain in Heroes Vs. Villains. His authenticity and sense of humor made him a treasured part of the cast, though his time was cut short when an ally's loose lips, as well a Light Pearl, thwarted his alliance's stealthily crafted plan. Survivor: The Azores Bio Name (Age): Rhone, 24 Timezone: US Central What makes you triggered?: Jessica Lewis drawing the black rock tbqh Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: Can I not pick all of them? I'll go with Trish Hegarty. Peak hag status. Me as a mom. Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: I'll go with CPM3 because I'm not always visible but I'm very complicated. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I'm on the autism spectrum so social stuff is sometimes difficult for me. It's something I've dealt with my whole life though so I have plenty of experience dealing with it. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Rhone (26) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Chicago, IL Personal Claim To Fame: Tricking every man I have sex with into stanning Loona Inspiration in Life: Probably that guy who went to jail for robbing a bank to fund his partner's gender reassignment surgery Pet Peeves: Coworkers who ask really personal questions, people who need to be babied/coddled, when a Baby Boomer doesn't know how to use the computer and starts clicking the mouse really fast as if that will help somehow (smh..) Previous Finishes: "I" "won" "Azores" Favorite Past Moment: At FTC I faced an absurdly self-righteous jury and they read the dogshit out of me - but I still won. I'll never pull it off again but damn...I'm kinda awesome. Previous Survivor player you respect most: Imma do regular Survivor bc I'm not fucking dumb...honestly Denise Stapley <3 She's such a WARRIOR and prevailed by being socially savvy and maintaining her integrity. She didn't need any idols or advantages to survive, what, 15 Tribal Councils? Bow down to the queen. Previous Survivor player you respect least: It's a tie between Jeff Varner and Michael Skupin. Michael Skupin is more objectively disgusting but Jeff Varner offends me personally in a really deep way. Take your pick. Why did you come back?: I spent all my winnings on OnlyFans subscriptions :/ Voting History Trivia *Rhone is the first, and currently only, winner to get every jury vote *Rhone currently holds the largest gap between seasons played, with 15 Category:Sole Survivor